Fire Starters
by Kenpachi's Girl
Summary: Roy Mustang is the legendary Flame Alchemist and Colonel of the Military. What happens when a girl that has just been charged with murder and is also a Fire Alchemist, like him, comes in and changes his life? Lots of Romance, Action, and Humor! MustangOFC
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I am again. And this time with a brand new story YAY!! lol anyways, I plan to see a lot of reviews on this one. This ones my first Fullmetal Alchemist story and I'm already really proud of it. Here's the first chapter of Fire Starters. Enjoy!! Send me lots and lots of reviews!**

**Oh! And one more thing. I really need to thank my friend Amy-Chan for giving me the ideas for this story. She really helped me out of a writer's block. THANKS AMY!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa owns all the characters, excluding the characters I made up. The only characters I own are Serena and the others I made up**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Not a cloud was seen in the sky. Roy Mustang sighed heavily as he sat down on a bench in the courtyard of the military base in Central City. He looked up at the cloudless sky, a frown on his handsome face.

Colonel Roy Mustang was known as the Flame Alchemist, meaning that he could control fire with alchemy. Just by snapping his fingers, he could spark up fire either like a bomb or something else. This could only happen when he was wearing his special ignition cloth gloves of course. He had been promoted to Lt. Colonel for his efforts in the Ishbalan Rebellion, then to Colonel later on. He was a well-known State Alchemist.

"Damn this day is going to slow!" He said to himself as he stretched out his arms in front of him. "You're telling me." Said a voice behind him. It was Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes. Roy quickly turned his head. He chuckled and turned his head back around. "What are you doing out here Maes?"

"Well I thought I would take a break to get some fresh air." He said sitting down beside Roy on the bench. "What are you doing out here Roy? You trying to get away from doing paperwork again?" Roy blinked and looked right at him. "No I didn't OK?…Well, maybe I did, but the pile on my desk is so large! And anyways, I have better things to do with my time." Roy smiled and crossed his arms.

Maes laughed. "Yea right, like what? Read love notes, wash the windows, or sleep?" Roy looked stunned. His eyes were wide open. He opened his mouth to say a snappy comment back, but Maes quickly stopped him as he pulled out a picture of his daughter. "Oh Roy, I was just wondering if you had seen this new picture of Elicia that was taken a few days ago in front of our Christmas tree. As you can see, she's wearing a pretty red dress that she picked out all on her own!!" He held the picture up about an inch from Roy's face.

Roy groaned and pushed the picture away from his face. He glared at Maes, who had a big goofy smile on his face. Roy took a deep breath and said. "Maes, for the last and final time. Yes I-"

Before Roy could say anything else, there was a big explosion in the building nearest them. Roy quickly stood up with Maes. "Wasn't that from the Interrogation Room?" Said Maes, coughing from the smoke in the air from the explosion. Roy nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Yes it was if my calculations are correct. Come on, let's see what caused it." Roy quickly ran towards the large gaping hole in the wall. Maes followed after putting his picture of Elicia back in his pocket.

Roy stood at the wall. He knew something was up from the way the wall exploded like that. Maes panted from running. "Roy why aren't you-"

-Shhh! Shut up Maes!! - Whispered Roy as he pulled Maes towards the wall and away from the hole. Maes gulped and silently stood there against the wall.

Just then, there was the sound of a girl laughing. Roy blinked and hid himself more against the wall. A girl looking no older than 25 slowly stepped out of the hole. The girl had long black hair with the ends dyed red, orange, and yellow, like flames. She only stood 5'5". She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. She was also wearing a long red coat with the ends scorched, as if it had caught fire recently. As Roy looked at her, he quickly put his gloves on. He looked at her hands; he saw that she was wearing black gloves. Roy's eyes got wide as he saw what symbol was on the top of her gloves.

On top of her glove was the infamous alchemy symbol of fire. Just like on Roy's white gloves. Maes saw this and took a throwing knife from his pocket. The girl smirked and dusted herself off; she quickly started running in the direction she was facing. That's when Roy took action. He ran after the girl.

When Roy was a short distance away, he aimed his hands down and snapped his fingers. That created a large ring of fire around him and the girl. Maes just missed almost getting scorched by the flames. He was still in the ring of fire though. The girl gasped and looked around, trying to find a way around the flames. She looked back at Roy and growled, her eyes narrowed.

Roy narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not getting away that easily." Roy said, the girl growled again. "If I kill you then I'll be able to get away easily!" The female ran at Roy, who quickly backed up and snapped his fingers. The area in front of the girl exploded. But then, the girl quickly ran out of the fire created by the explosion. Her right arm got singed from the blast. But, it was a minor injury. The female yelled out and snapped her fingers on both of her hands. This created an even bigger explosion right in front of Roy, which it knocked him off of his feet.

Roy grunted and landed on his side hard on the ground. He rolled on his back and lay there stunned. All he could see was stars in front of his eyes. Around that time, the girl was running towards where the fire was disappearing from the ring Roy had made, leaving an opening. Roy groaned and slowly sat up. He growled and aimed his fingers right at her back.

Roy snapped his fingers and the spark traveled through the air. It missed her back and it hit the ground right in front of her. The ground exploded and the girl screamed out as she went flying back. Maes ran towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. Roy slowly got to his feet. Maes looked down at the girl, the girl had her eyes closed and she looked pretty beaten up from Roy's blast. Maes checked her pulse. "Well, she's unconscious. But she'll live" Said Maes as he picked her up.

The Flame Alchemist looked behind him and saw 3 military soldiers running towards the area. The one in the lead stopped right in front of Roy. "Colonel Mustang, we saw everything. It's a good thing you stalled her when you did, or we would never have found her." The soldier saluted Roy, and he returned the salute. "Do you know why she ran though?"

"Yes sir, we were questioning her about the murder of her parents, Kiana and Raymond Kimoto." Maes turned to them; the girl was draped over his shoulder. "Wait, your talking about the Kimoto Murders? I thought that case was closed 15 years ago!" Said Maes as he fixed his glasses. "The case was closed, but no one was charged with the crime. It was reopened due to new evidence. We found that they were killed due to an alchemic explosion. We knew that General Kimoto was a skilled fire alchemist and we originally thought it was an accident. But we found out that his black ignition cloth gloves were missing from the remains of their house."

"Wait a minute! So you're telling me that this girl killed the Kimoto's?" Asked Maes looking from the soldier to the girl. The man nodded. "Yes, she did. She has her fathers' gloves on right now as you can see. And the Colonel here has seen her use them recently, as we saw earlier. Hell, she's used them on us too!" The man pointed to the hole in the building that the girl had escaped from.

Roy blinked and looked at the soldiers. The soldiers did look a little beaten up. The soldier that was talking to Roy, his uniform was still smoking from the blast. He then looked back at the girl. "So that girl created all of this chaos. What's her name?"

"Serena Kimoto, the late Rolling Fire Alchemist's daughter." Roy gulped and nodded. "I see, well, let's get her some medical attention. Then when she wakes up I'll question her, myself." The soldier nodded. "Yes sir, but don't you think that we should be the ones to question her?"

"If you try to question her again, you might not make it out alive. It would be better if an experienced alchemist is there who knows what she is capable of." The soldier nodded. "Ok Colonel, but we will accompany you and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes to the Infirmary." Roy nodded and slowly started to walk towards the entrance into the building. Maes and the 3 soldiers following close behind him.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. Send me lots and lots of reviews -smiles- and ill get the 2nd chapter up as soon as possible. Cya lata!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Chapter 2 is up YAY celebration time lol. Well, I got this one done in record time. Since I begged my teacher to give me some free time to write it. Oh! And fans of my Gaara story. It's not dead!! I just haven't had the time to write it. Plus I lost the notebook in the black hole otherwise known as my room. But don't worry!! Ill find it -smiles- Ill start writing on it again whenever I find it promise!! And People. I would like to see some reviews. This story means a lot to me lol and I want to know all of your feedback, whether it is good or not good**

**Oh and Amy-Chan don't worry ill put your character in my story as soon as I find a great spot to put her in at. And yes Ed will also be in this story. He's just in hiding right now**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist. I just own Serena for now**

* * *

A few hours later, Serena groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was quite blurry but it was slowly coming into focus. She tried to move her arms to stretch but she looked down to find out that she was handcuffed to bars beside the bed she was laying on. "_I've been captured_.." She thought. She sighed and tried to relax, she was trying to think of a way out of this.

"You won't be breaking out of here on my watch Serena." Said a voice right beside her bed. It was Roy. He wasn't looking right at her. He was reading the newspaper. Serena looked right at him and growled, a look of pure hatred coming to her face. "YOU!!" Roy chuckled, which only angered her more. She tried to snap her fingers but nothing happened. She looked at her hands and just realized that her gloves were missing.

"What did you do with my father's gloves?!" She asked angrily. Roy sighed and put the paper down on the table beside Serena's bed. "Don't worry about them right now. Right now you really need to worry about where you're going to go after the outcome of your trial." He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "What trial?! I haven't been accused of anything!! I'm innocent dammit!!" She yelled trying to break free of the handcuffs. Roy put his hands roughly on her arms. She gasped and stopped struggling, staring right into his eyes. "I highly doubt that." He said dangerously. He truly hated murderers, more than he hated paperwork or chimeras. "You've not only been charged with your parents murder, but your going to be charged with attacking a military official!"

Serena growled and narrowed her eyes. Roy tightened his grip on her arms, which caused her to flinch. "But, I do have some good news for you. Just because you, out of all people, beat me in a fight. I won't have you charged with assaulting me." Serena blinked and moved her arms. She was getting very uncomfortable now. Roy slowly loosened his grip on her. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you slide for the murder of your parents, Serena." Serena frowned and nodded. "I-I understand. I deserve to be put in jail for that. I'm not going to stop you. I know when I'm beaten." Roy looked at her and he suddenly felt a feeling of guilt arise in his gut. This girl might have had a really good reason to kill her parents. He had heard a long time ago how harsh General Kimoto was towards everyone. Roy sighed and let her arms go.

"Serena, I need to know. Why did you kill your family?" Serena looked up at him, she sniffled and looked towards the window. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Serena, I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me why you did it, then I'll speak to the Fuhrer about having you put in the military under my watch as your punishment." Serena looked at him and nodded slowly. "O-Ok. I'll tell you. But, could you please free my hands? I promise I'm not going to do anything." Roy sighed and rolled his eyes before he reached into his pocket and took the keys to the handcuffs out. He reached over her and unlocked the cuffs and took them off of her. Serena smiled slightly and she rubbed her wrists trying to get the feeling of the cuffs to go away. Roy sat back down in his chair.

Serena took a deep breath and began her story. "My mother told me, when I was only 7, that my father wanted a boy. So he could ship his son to the military when he was old enough to take the State Alchemy exam. Father was always harsh towards me, harsher than a parent should be. I was forbidden to have any friends, so my father could have more time to teach me alchemy. He even had these tattoos forced apon me on the back of my hands. I was only 8 at the time." Serena showed him the fire alchemy symbols that were tattooed on her hands in black. She looked at him tears starting to form in her eyes. Remembering her terrible childhood was so hard for her. She tried so hard to forget about her past.

Roy had his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Serena's tears were now trailing down her cheeks. He couldn't believe that she was crying before him, and it made him feel even guiltier deep down inside. Serena stopped to dry her eyes and to catch her breath a bit.

"Then, he made me stay up really late till I got something right in my training. If I didn't follow his orders, he beat me and insulted me. My mother heard and saw what was going on. But, she didn't stop him. She was afraid to stop him. Everyone around us was terrified of him." Serena whimpered and looked down at the bed sheets more tears falling down her face. "After that, I knew I couldn't find anyone to believe me that father was treating me badly." She sniffled again, her hands tightly gripping onto the sheets. "On one day in June, I finally had enough. Father was ordering me to practice on a target in the basement. I was tired out, from not getting a lot of sleep the previous night. I refused, that's when he grabbed me and tossed me towards the basement door."

Roy sighed and frowned. He sat now on the edge of Serena's bed. She looked at him wiping her eyes dry yet again. "I ran downstairs and hid down there, crying my eyes out. That's when I noticed my fathers' gloves on the desk. I picked them up and quickly put them on. I-I-I ran upstairs to see my father." That's when she quickly hugged Roy, crying even more. Roy's eyes got wide as she clinged to him. He didn't know what to do except to comfort her. "Shhh, it's ok Serena. You don't have to tell me anymore." Serena whimpered and buried her face in Roy's shoulder.

Roy soon let her go. "Now I want you to relax. I'm going to talk to the Fuhrer about having you released into my custody for now." Serena nodded and laid down a small smile on her face. She seemed happier now that she had told someone what really had happened. Roy sighed and turned to her before he walked to the door. "I hope your not going to try to escape now since I released you from the handcuffs."

"No, I'm not. Now that I've told someone the truth and they actually believe me." Roy nodded and turned to the door. "Then I'll be back in a bit Serena." Serena nodded and laid back again. Roy reached for the doorknob. But, before he could turn the knob, there was a knocking at the door. "_Hmm...I wonder who it could be. The only ones who knew that Serena was in here would be Maes and those 3 soldiers who were questioning her._" Thought Roy as he opened the door.

His eyes got wide as he saw who was standing at the door. It was the Fuhrer, King Bradley. He was with his secretary, Juliet Douglas and Maes. "Fuhrer, what are you doing here sir? I was just coming to talk to you about Miss Kimoto." Roy quickly saluted him. "At ease Colonel Mustang, I'm just here to talk to Miss Kimoto about when her trial is going to take place." Roy stood aside and the Fuhrer and his secretary walked in. Maes walked towards Serena's bed. Serena was now sitting up straight, a scared expression on her face.

Roy frowned. "Please Fuhrer, listen to me. Serena here isn't dangerous."

"Colonel, she is dangerous. I was told that she attacked 3 soldiers who were trying to question her about the murder of General Kimoto and his wife, and even you." King Bradley looked at the scared girl. Serena lowered her head. Roy looked at her then back at the Fuhrer. "I questioned Serena before you came sir. General Kimoto was abusing her when she was just a kid. You knew exactly how harsh the man was to his fellow soldiers!" King Bradley looked at Serena again, frowning. "Well, then what do you suppose we do Colonel? She still has to be punished you know."

"I know sir, that's why I'm requesting that you release her into my custody. She's a fire alchemist just like me and I know what she's capable of." King Bradley nodded. "Very well Mustang. I'll let her go. But, she has to follow your orders. I also want you to help her study for the State Alchemy exam this month. Till that time, she is to work for you. I'll make sure she gets her own military uniform by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir." Said Roy as he bowed his head. The Fuhrer nodded. "Then I will take my leave. I want a report on how she's doing every week. If she slips up and kills someone without being told to by you, then I'll have no choice but to have her arrested." Roy nodded. "Yes sir, I'll make sure she doesn't slip up." King Bradley nodded and turned and left. Maes stayed behind.

Serena finally relaxed and laid back down on her bed. "I-I thought I was a goner!"

"Well, thanks to Roy's quick thinking you'll at least get a chance." Said Maes as he leaned up against the wall. Roy sat down in the chair beside her bed again. He looked at her. "Just remember Serena, you can't screw up. I won't be able to help you again if you go off and torch someone, unless I tell you to do it." Serena nodded and looked at him, she was now laying on her side, facing him. "Don't worry Mustang, I have control. I only kill someone when I feel threatened."

Roy sighed and shook his head. "Well, you'll be learning more control from me. I'll have to teach you right from the beginning, Alchemy 101." Serena groaned and closed her eyes. "Mustang, that stuff was etched into the back of my mind thanks to my father. I don't need to learn it all over again." Roy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I just want to see what you have learned so I know where to start from, Serena." Oh and one more thing, you'll need to move into the Military Dormitory if you don't live close by. There's an empty dorm room next to mine that you can have. That way I can teach you easily."

Serena groaned and rubbed her head. "Ok, I'll just have to move out of my apartment. I just hope I'm still allowed to have my dog when I move in." Maes began laughing and he walked over to her bed. "Well Serena, if they don't allow your puppy there, just ask Roy to talk to the higher up's! Roy just loves dogs!"

"Hey! I said I like dogs, I don't love them!" He lied, standing up and putting an evil frown on his face, his eyes narrowed at Maes. Maes just smiled. "That's not what I heard. Lieutenant Hawkeye told me that you went nuts when Sergeant Fuery brought in that stray." Maes cleared his throat and got a goofy smile on his face as he started to impersonate Roy. "I LOVE DOGS!! They follow their master's commands above all else! Be a jerk to them, and they don't complain! And they never once beg for a paycheck! Loyal canine how we salute thee!!"

That got Serena cracking up. She was holding her sides as she laughed and rolled around on the bed. Roy's jaw was dropped and his left eye was twitching. He growled and walked over to Maes and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him towards the door. "Hey Roy I was only kidding!!"

"Well don't do that again!! That was really embarrassing Maes!! If you do it again I might just have to get violent!" Said Roy as he raised his voice. Maes gulped and Roy let him go. Maes quickly walked back over to Serena's bed. Roy sighed and shook his head.

Serena was wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "W-Well I think I'm healed enough from before. I might as well head to my apartment to start packing my things up."

"You want someone to go and help you?" Asked Roy, Maes just smiled still. Serena nodded. "Yea, I was going to ask one of you to help. If it's not much trouble." Roy cleared his throat and pushed Maes forward. "Maes can do it. I have to catch up on some paperwork at my office."

"Hey! That's a down right lie! You never say that you have to get caught up on paperwork!" Roy growled. "This time I'm not lying Maes. I just need to get the place cleaned up and ready for when Serena comes first thing tomorrow for her first day of work. As my secretary." Roy smirked. Serena blinked and sighed and looked at Maes. "Let me guess, he doesn't like to do paperwork."

"Yup, you got that right. Just be prepared to do a lot of paperwork. Roy always leaves his paperwork to do at the last minute." Roy sighed and slowly walked to the door. "Enough talking about me. I'll see you soon Serena." Roy opened the door and walked out. Maes smiled and turned to Serena. "Well let's get going. This'll be exciting! I remember when Gracia and me moved our daughter into her new bedroom! I'll need to show you pictures of Elicia too!" Serena blinked but smiled. "I'd love to see pictures of your daughter, but right now I think we need to get to my apartment so I can get moved into the dorm's by nightfall." Serena put her coat on and reached into her pocket and took out her keys to her apartment. She then walked to the door. Maes followed her. "Well, lead the way." He said laughing. Him and Serena then left the Infirmary.

Meanwhile, Roy was sitting at his desk writing up a file full of Serena's information. Serena's gloves were sitting on his desk right by his own gloves. He kept them with him so she didn't cause trouble for now. He would give them to her tomorrow when she arrived at his office. She would need to relax for the night after all what happened today. Tomorrow night he decided that he would help her start on her training.

Roy picked up a small picture of Serena from her file and looked at it. "I have a feeling that things are going to change around here starting tomorrow." He said to himself as he put the picture back into her file. He pushed the file towards the large pile of paperwork already on his desk. Roy slowly stood up and walked to his window. He looked up at the now cloudy sky. He stared at the clouds for a few minutes before he sat back down at his desk again.

He looked at Serena's gloves, he sighed and slowly picked up a pen and the top most piece of paper on the pile of paperwork. Serena's gloves seemed to be acting as a source of motivation for him to try to get his work done before tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked the 2nd chapter! Please send me some reviews for Roy's sake lol! I don't care if they're bad or not. I'm proud of this story. Well Ill see you all later!! And ill have the 3rd chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people 3rd Chapter is FINALLY up!! Thank god I finally got it done. Ive been so busy late****ly cuz of school and other crap. Well heres the 3rd chapter. PLEASE send me reviews!! I really worked hard on this story and i hope all of you like it too. I want to hear your feedback!!**

**oh! and thanks for all your help Amy-Chan!! -waves-**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sama. The only characters I own are Serena and Kiko.**

**

* * *

**

Serena took a sigh of relief as she set the last and final box down on the floor. She sat down on a box full of her clothes and she wiped her forehead. Maes was catching his breath as he sat down on a box filled with books. Serena smiled at him and ran a hand through her hair. She turned to her bed and looked at her sleeping puppy.

The puppy was so small that it was still just a baby. Maes smiled and stood up. He walked over to the sleeping animal on her bed. "So, this is the dog that you told me and Roy about, is it?" He asked. He had watched as Serena put this puppy in a box with air holes before they left her apartment with her things. Serena smiled and she stood up and walked over to her bed and picked up the sleeping animal and held it in her arms. "Yea, this is Kiko. He's a purebred German Shepard. He cost me a fortune to get."

Maes blinked but gently pet him on the head. Kiko whined and gently began nuzzling his little head up against Serena's arm. Maes laughed lightly. "Well, I'm sure Roy would love to see him. As I told you earlier, he just loves dogs."

Serena blinked as she remembered what had happened back at the hospital room and she laughed softly. She sat down on the bed, cradling Kiko in her arms. "I just want to know why the Colonel went so easy on me back there. Wanting to help me out of going to jail, then having me join the military."

Maes smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know Serena. Really, probably he thinks that you're a great alchemist. I mean, before you came, Roy was the only alchemist who used fire around here. He probably wants to see you use your powers for good. Or, maybe, I'm just guessing this, but maybe he likes you."

Serena burst out laughing. "Yea right Hughes. I doubt the Colonel likes me in that way." Maes laughed. "Yea, but it was just a guess."

Maes then looked at his watch; it was around 10:45 at night right now. "Well, its getting late Serena. Maybe sometime tomorrow I'll drop by Roy's office to see how you're doing." Serena stood up and led Maes to her door. "Ok Hughes, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks again for your help."

"No problem Serena, just remember, try to behave around Roy. You never know what might happen if you get ticked and flip out around him."

"Don't worry Hughes, I'll behave. Trust me." Maes smiled and gently turned the doorknob, opened the door and walked out. "Goodnight Serena." He smiled at her and then turned on his heel and left, walking down the hall.

Serena closed her door with some difficulty since she was still holding her sleeping puppy. She set Kiko down on his little bed in the corner of the room and walked over to the boxes in the middle of her room.

She sighed heavily and opened a few of the boxes and began unpacking her things. She pulled out her books and she placed them on her shelves. She put her clothes in her closet and her dragon figurines on her small dresser.

She set Kiko's leash, food and water bowls beside his little bed. Along with a small box of his many toys. She walked over to the last and final box and opened it.

Serena's smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a frown. She picked up a picture in a silver frame and looked at it. It was a picture of her and her family a few weeks before she killed her parents.

She sighed heavily once again and lowered her head as she placed the picture on her bedside table. In the picture, she looked happy. Her father, in his military uniform, was hugging both her and her mother.

She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes dry with the sleeve of her shirt. The young alchemist walked back over to the opened box and took out the other pictures. That's when she heard a faint knock at her door.

She looked up from the box and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was now a little after 11. "Who could that be so late at night?" She asked herself as she walked to the door. During that time, Kiko had woken up and was now running around the room barking his head off.

Serena told him to be quiet as she finally got to the door. She opened it a bit so Kiko couldn't get out. The person at the door was none other than Roy, a small smile was on his face. "Hey Serena, sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't Mustang. I was just unpacking my things." She smiled and quickly picked up her dog. He was trying to bite at the side of the door to get out. Serena opened the door more and invited the Colonel inside. Roy stepped inside and handed her a decent sized package. "Here, the Fuhrer told me to deliver you your uniform so you could wear it tomorrow."

"Thanks Mustang, heh I would have picked it up myself tomorrow when I woke up you know."

"Yea, but I knew you would probably be busy getting your things in order." Kiko meanwhile was whining, trying to get out of his mistresses arms. Roy chuckled and reached over to pet Kiko on the head. "So, this must be that dog you were talking about earlier." Serena giggled and nodded. Kiko growled playfully and tried to bite at his fingers. Roy laughed. "Heh, playful little pup isn't he?"

"Yea he can be playful alright. I mean, he's only about 2 months old." Said Serena as she took her uniform from Roy and placed it on her bed. She set Kiko down on the floor and he barked happily as he ran to grab a toy from the pile beside his little bed.

Roy looked around the room. "You know, this room is a lot bigger than my room. I only have a twin bed, and you have an even bigger bed!!" He said laughing and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, this was the only available room, and you said that I could live here." Serena giggled and crossed her arms.

Just then, Kiko began whining and pawing at Roy's boot. He had in his mouth a little tug-of-war rope. He wanted Roy to play with him. Roy looked down at the small animal and laughed. He sat down on Serena's bed and grabbed onto the rope.

Kiko growled playfully and started to pull back on the rope. The puppy's mistress chuckled and picked up her uniform. She walked to her closet and took out a hanger, and took her uniform out of the package and hung it up.

By that time Roy was still struggling with the tug-of-war rope with Kiko. The small puppy was slowly getting tired out, seeing as he was pulling on the rope less. Roy let go of the rope and Kiko fell back, yawned cutely and dropped the rope. Roy smiled at him and Kiko looked up at Roy.

Serena smiled and walked towards them and picked Kiko up in her arms. Roy then stood up and turned to look at the clock on Serena's bedside table. "Well it's getting late. I should get back to my room to get some sleep."

"Ok, then I'll see you first thing tomorrow Mustang." Said Serena, Roy smiled and nodded. He gently petted Kiko on the head and looked at Serena. He paused for a second and looked into her eyes.

The only light that was on in her room was the lamp on her bedside table. With the way that the light was hitting her, it made her look like an angel.

Roy caught himself staring at her and he quickly snapped out of his daydream, shaking his head a bit. Serena just chuckled and walked Roy towards her front door. Roy just smiled at her and opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Serena looked down at the ground. "Heh, well I'll see you tomorrow Mustang."

"Yea, heh, see you tomorrow." He cleared his throat and started to walk down the hall to his dorm room. Serena chuckled and closed her front door. She set Kiko down on his little bed and she laid back on her own bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Heh, Mustang was sure acting funny. I wonder why though. The guy couldn't stop staring at me." The young alchemist said to herself. She turned to look out her window at the cloudy night sky. Kiko yipped once and quickly jumped onto Serena's bed, walked over towards her head and licked her cheek.

"Hey! I was in the middle of a daydream you little rascal!!" She laughed and gently grabbed the puppy and began rubbing his belly. Kiko barked happily. She sat up and hugged Kiko gently then sat him on the ground.

Serena yawned and stretched out her arms. "Well, I think it's time we get to bed Kiko. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She got to her feet and walked to her closet and took out a t-shirt and a pair of baggy flannel PJ pants with flames on them. She got undressed slowly and put her PJ's on and got into bed.

Kiko jumped back onto his mistresses' bed and curled up beside her. Serena was lying on her side and Kiko was curled up beside her stomach. She gently petted Kiko on the head and relaxed against her pillow. She slowly closed her eyes and began to doze off.

Meanwhile, in Roy's room, he was looking out the window at the crescent moon. He sighed heavily and looked towards the direction of where Serena's room would be and ran a hand through his pitch-black hair. "I must be getting sick or something. Every time I even picture her face in my mind, I feel funny inside." The Flame Alchemist said to himself.

He sighed again and he laid back down on his bed. His hands behind his head on his pillow. "Maybe...Just maybe. I'm starting to like her, or something." He started to rub his forehead with his left hand. He yawned slightly. "Ehh, I'll think more about this tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

Roy soon got under the blankets of his bed. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes as he slowly dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------

The next day, at the crack of dawn, Serena slowly opened her eyes as her alarm clock started ringing. She reached over and hit the switch to turn it off tiredly. Kiko was still fast asleep on the bed. He was now curled up in a ball on her other pillow. She smiled and she stood up and stretched out her arms, yawned and walked into her bathroom and turned the hot water on in her shower.

About 30 minutes later, she was now combing her wet hair. Her uniform was hanging up on her door. She dried off the rest of her body with a towel and slowly got dressed and pulled her hair back up into a ponytail. She wanted to get there early today to make a good first impression.

15 minutes later after that, she walked out of her room and headed towards Roy's office. She had a small backpack slung over her shoulder. Kiko just then peeked his little head out of the backpack opening. Serena sighed. "Kiko stay down in my backpack. And please be quiet!" Whispered Serena as she gently pushed Kiko's head back down into her backpack.

She soon stopped at a door and sighed as she looked at it, reached for the knob and turned it, opening the door. Serena seemed to be a bit shy at the moment. She looked up from making sure that Kiko was still safely in her backpack, she blinked and walked in and looked around. No one was in the room, except for her of course. "Hello? Colonel Mustang?" She called as she set her backpack on a chair beside the far wall to the left. Kiko peeked his head out from inside the backpack and he let out a small bark.

Serena wasn't paying attention ay the time. There were 6 smaller desks together in front of an even larger desk, which she assumed to be Roy's. She walked towards the large desk, that's when she noticed the large stack of paperwork near the right corner of his desk. "_Great...I guess Lieutenant Colonel Hughes wasn't kidding yesterday._" She thought, her left eye was twitching, she ran a hand through her hair somewhat and she stopped right in front of the desk.

Meanwhile, Kiko had gotten out of Serena's bag and was sniffling around the room. Serena chuckled as she watched her puppy sniff around the room. She then walked behind Roy's desk. She looked down at Roy's chair and got a cruel, yet funny idea. She reached in her left pocket and found what she was looking for, a tiny screwdriver. She was planning on using this on one of Roy's locked drawers on his desk. To try to find a Journal of his or something. She loved to poke around in other people's things.

Serena knelt down to the chair and started unscrewing the bolts, so when Roy sat down, the chair would collapse to the floor. She giggled as she pictured Roy lying on the ground stunned, little stars circling his head. She quickly unscrewed the bolts that connected the chair to the wheels and she put the screws in her pocket. "_Heh, he's going to get a big surprise when he sits down in this chair._" She thought evilly, she stood up and put the screwdriver back into her pocket.

Kiko meanwhile was still sniffling around every corner of the room. He sniffled around Roy's desk then the 6 smaller desks. Serena blinked as she watched him closely, making sure that he wasn't getting into anything he shouldn't be getting into.

She smiled and walked towards where she had set her backpack and took out Kiko's favorite stuffed bear and his little tug-of-war rope. She dropped them on the floor and the made a small squeak as it hit the floor. Kiko looked up from sniffling a chair and he let out a small bark. He ran over to where his mistress dropped his toys and he started chewing on the stuffed bears ear.

Serena smiled and leaned back against the wall as she watched her puppy wrestle with the toy. Just then, the door to the office opened. Serena looked up from watching Kiko. It was Roy. He yawned as he walked in. Serena's puppy barked happily and ran up to him, wagging his little tail. Roy blinked and looked down at the happy animal.

"Serena," Asked Roy as he looked at her. "You do know that you're really not supposed to bring pets with you to work right?"

"I'm sorry sir, I just didn't want to leave him all alone in my room." Serena frowned and lowered her head. Roy looked at her then down at Kiko. "Ok Serena, I'll let it slide just this once. But only because I like having dogs around. Just make sure that he doesn't get into anything." He smiled and he reached down and picked Kiko up in his arms. Kiko yipped playfully and he looked up at Roy and licked his cheek. Roy laughed lightly. "Ok, I'm happy to see you too." He placed the puppy back down on the ground, Serena smiling softly.

Roy cleared his throat and slowly walked towards his desk. "Serena, I have to tell you a few things before I put you to work. First off, I only like people until they do something that really gets on my nerves. So don't try to annoy me, or I might not be friendly to you anymore." Roy was standing right behind his desk now. Serena was just waiting for him to try to sit down on his tampered with chair. "Second, I don't like murderers. I can't stand them, but with you I'll make an exception." Roy went to sit down in his chair. "I know deep down inside, that you're a wonderful p-AHH!!"

Serena burst out laughing as she watched Roy's chair collapse under him. He was now on his back stunned somewhat. Kiko barked as he heard the Colonel hit the ground. He soon groaned and slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head. Serena was still laughing.

Apparently when Roy had tried to sit down in his chair, it had tilted back and the chair had broken away from the part that was holding it to the 4 wheels. Roy had tilted back with the chair when it had collapsed to the floor.

"That was a classic! You should have seen the look on your face!! It was priceless!!!" Said Serena while she was trying to stop laughing. Roy growled and started glaring at her. Serena stopped laughing and gulped nervously. The Colonel opened his mouth to start yelling at her for her childish pranks. But before he could start lecturing her, the door to Roy's office opened once again.

It was none other than Maes Hughes. He smiled and walked in. "Hey Roy I just thought I- Hey! What are you doing on the ground? Don't you think you should wait about a year or 2 before you even think about proposing to her? I mean you-"

"Maes, shut up and get out!!" Growled Roy as he slowly got to his feet. Maes gulped and slowly backed out of his office and left after quickly shutting the door after him. He knew that he shouldn't get in Roy's way when he was pissed like that, or he'd risk being turned to firewood. Meanwhile, Serena was laughing and holding her sides. Roy narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. Serena stopped laughing immediately and looked at him, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Serena, I'll have to tell you one thing. Don't mess with my chair again, or I'll have to do something drastic back to you!" He said as he dusted himself off. The girl gulped and nodded slowly. "Y-Yes sir. I-I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not happen again." He mumbled as he pulled another chair from the corner of the room. He then took a seat at his desk. Serena sighed heavily and looked down at Kiko who was gnawing oh his little stuffed bear.

After about an hour since Serena arrived and already started to get on Roy's nerves, Roy's staff started to arrive. First was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, then Warrant Officer Vato Falman who arrived with Sergeant Major Kain Fuery. Last but not least, came Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda.

Serena was introduced to each of them by Roy. After that she was put to work. Roy had given her some files to put away in the filing cabinet. Havoc meanwhile was admiring her from his desk, he was really attracted to her.

She had everything, beauty, intelligence, a wonderful body, everything he was looking for in a woman. He slowly got to his feet and followed her to the filing cabinet trying to fix himself up as he thought to himself. "_Ok Jean, you can do this. She may be a co-worker and a pretty girl, but you have to remain calm. Just hope to God that she's not already with the Colonel or she's not attracted to him._"

Havoc cleared his throat. "Umm Miss Kimoto, I-I was wondering. I-If you didn't have any plans tonight. T-That you might want to I dunno, go out to eat someplace with me ..after work?" Havoc gulped and rubbed the back of his head. He did seem pretty nervous. Serena wasn't even looking at him. She was busy putting the files in alphabetical order away in the cabinet. "I can't Havoc. I have to go with Mustang to study for the State Alchemy Exam tonight. And no offense, but I really don't like going out on dates."

Havoc's face fell. "O-Oh, s-sorry about asking you then." He lowered his head and turned on his heel and walked back to his desk. "_Great, I'll never find a girlfriend at this rate._" He thought sadly as he sat back down at his desk.

Kiko kept quiet as he was laying in the corner chewing on his toys that Serena had brought for him. But, he soon got bored and started roaming around the office again. He walked under the desks again and started sniffing around. The curious puppy stopped at Fuery's desk and he barked, which caused Fuery to stop talking to Falman. He looked down at the puppy, smiled and gently picked him up. "Whose dog is this?" He asked as he petted Kiko on the head.

"It's Serena's." Roy said, he really wasn't doing any work. He was busy reading the newspaper. Breda blinked at the puppy, then quickly moved his chair away. "W-Whatever you do, k-keep that thing away from me!"

"Aww come on Breda, you got used to Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog." Said Falman as he reached over to pet Kiko. "B-Black Hayate's different!! I-I know he won't try to snack on me!!" Serena then walked towards the desks. "Lieutenant Breda don't worry. Kiko has been trained well, he won't be taking a bite out of anyone on my watch." Serena chuckled and gave Breda a warm smile, her arms crossed. Breda blinked and calmed down somewhat. "W-Well, I-if you say so. Just keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry I will." She smiled again and walked back towards Roy's desk. She sat down on the edge of his desk and sighed. Roy looked up at her from reading the paper. "Oh Serena, I almost forgot. The Fuhrer told me to give you this." Roy pushed a red folder that was on his desk towards her.

She looked down at it and slowly picked it up, opening it. She read through the first paper, her face turning white. Roy cleared his throat and continued to read the paper.

"The Fuhrer told me that that little warm-up mission will do you some good. It'll get you prepared for more tougher missions in the future."

"Sir I can't do it." She said as she closed the folder and placed it back onto his desk. She slid off of his desk and crossed her arms as she walked towards the large window in the back. "I-I just can't go back to that place."

Serena was actually assigned to scout out the area around where she once used to live. Before she killed her parents and ran off. Roy sighed and placed the paper down on his desk. "Serena, there have been a lot of strange things happening over there. The Fuhrer entrusted you with this mission because he knew you could handle it."

"Well, I'm not going to do it. Tell him to send someone else because I'm not going anywhere near there even if you paid me." Roy blinked and turned to look at her. He couldn't believe that she was acting so stubborn and bull-headed. Not to mention childish. He growled, stood up and walked over to her. A frown on his face and an angry look in his eyes.

Serena didn't even know he was coming towards her. All she was thinking about was her past at the moment. There was no way that she was going back to the Hell Hole she once called home. That place just held too many painful memories. Roy grabbing her by her shoulders and harshly turning her body so she was looking right at him shook her from her memories. She gulped and stared right into his eyes. His eyes looked as if just by looking at her that she would burn to ashes in just mere seconds.

"Serena, you must face your fears if you want to be a part of the military and become a State Alchemist. We all do.."

"B-But sir I-I told myself that I-"

"I don't care **what** you told yourself! You have to overcome your childish fears Serena!! You can't let them run your life!! Now I want you to go on that mission, and that's an order!" Roy yelled as he gripped her shoulders tighter than before. Serena lowered head and looked frightened, a small tear trailing down her cheek. She hadn't been yelled at like this for a long time. Her father had once yelled at her like that when she didn't want to practice alchemy.

The whole entire room was silent now. Fuery and Falman were speechless, their eyes wide open. They had never even heard the Colonel raise his voice like that to anyone, except Edward Elric. Breda and Havoc were staring wide eyed at Serena and Roy, Havoc's cigarette dangling from his gaping mouth.

Serena then shoved Roy away from her, making him let go of her shoulders. "Don't touch me again, I mean it." She said softly as she looked up at him, tears welling up in her brilliant green eyes. Roy's angry expression changed to a soft one. That's when Serena turned and quickly ran out of his office, slamming the door behind her. He flinched somewhat from the door slamming.

The Flame Alchemist sighed and slowly walked around his desk and over to Havoc, who looked up at him as he was approaching. He gulped and Roy narrowed his eyes and quickly took the cigarette out of Havoc's mouth. Havoc flinched. "You know your not supposed to be smoking in here Havoc."

"B-But sir, you've-"

"I don't care. I'm changing the rules right now." Said Roy a bit harshly as he extinguished the cigarette. Havoc sighed and shook his head. Fuery then cleared his throat. "Sir, I'm sorry to bring this up. But, don't you think you could have been a bit nicer to Miss Kimoto?"

"Fuery, I wasn't mean to her. She has to learn that if she wants to be in the military, that she needs to let her horrible past go. She has to let go of her soft side and toughen up."

"Well, I think she really didn't need yelled at. If she told you that she didn't want to do it, then maybe you should have talked to her in a normal way." Said Falman, standing up.

Fuery had placed Serena's puppy on the ground before Serena and Roy started fighting. And, when Roy had started to yell at Kiko's owner, he had begun to whimper and cower behind Fuery's right leg. He was still shaking like a leaf after Serena had left the room.

Roy went to open his mouth to say a comeback back at the two soldiers, but he stopped when he noticed Kiko shivering and looking up at him with his adorable brown eyes. The Colonel suddenly felt a feeling arise in his gut. He sighed and leaned back on his desk. "Maybe I did handle that in a wrong way." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, if she comes back Colonel, then maybe you should apologize to her." Said Breda as he leaned back in his chair. Havoc nodded. "Breda's right Chief, if you want her to ever respect and trust you, you have to respect and trust her. Just like you did with all of us when we first met."

Roy sighed and nodded. "Alright, if she comes back, I guess I'll apologize to her." Kiko then barked and ran up to him, putting his tiny paws on his boot. He must have heard that Roy was going to apologize to Serena. He didn't seem frightened anymore of the Flame Alchemist now. Roy chuckled and picked him up, Kiko licked his cheek.

Meanwhile, Serena was slowly walking along the halls. She kept trying to wipe her tears away as quickly as they came to her eyes. She still couldn't believe that Roy had yelled as her like that, she had trusted Roy, and now he goes and yells at her. He just didn't understand what she had gone through when she was a child. She went thought complete Hell when she was young. Roy didn't know how good he had it. He probably had a wonderful childhood.

She sniffled and looked up once she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Hey Serena, what are you doing out here all alone?" It was Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. The young alchemist turned and smiled at him. "I-I'm just taking a break from being in Mustang's office all day that's all." She sniffled somewhat. "Well at least your getting-..Hey what's wrong Serena? It looks like you've been crying recently." He said frowning as he walked towards her. Serena sighed and lowered her head. "I-I don't want to talk about it Hughes."

"Now come on. Did something bad happen back at Roy's office?" She nodded and wiped her nose with her jacket sleeve. "Yea, b-but I just don't want to talk about it"

"Aww come on Serena." Maes smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. With his other hand he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a picture of his daughter, Elicia. "You wouldn't say no to a pretty face now would ya?" Serena blinked and looked at him. "Alright, alright. If I tell you would you promise not to pull out a picture of your daughter around me again?" Maes just chuckled. "Ok, I'll try Serena" He said as he put the picture back into his pocket.

Serena sighed and started to tell Maes everything that had happened back in Roy's office. Starting when he had given her the folder right to the part when Roy had yelled at her. Maes nodded as she told him everything. When she was done he sighed. "Serena, Roy didn't mean to yell at you. He-He just doesn't like it when people put their fears in front of everything else."--

"But Hughes, he still shouldn't have yelled at me. He could have just said it nicer to me."

"Serena, I know that Roy still didn't mean it. As a matter of fact, I think the reason Roy yelled at you is because he wants you to become tougher, and I also think that he doesn't want you to keep thinking about your past." Maes smiled and hugged her gently. She smiled a bit. "Thanks Hughes, I-I guess I should go and apologize to Mustang then."

"Heh yea, and really I think that hurt him more than it hurt you. I really truly think he likes you Serena." The girl blushed. "W-Well if you put it that way. I guess I can cooperate and try to get rid of my fears."

"That's the spirit! Now, why don't go and apologize to him before he leaves."

"I'll do just that, and thanks a lot Hughes. I owe ya big for this."

"Just come to my daughters birthday party next year Serena!! That'll be perfect payment!" Serena started laughing. "Ok Hughes, it's a deal." The two of them said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Serena smiled as she walked back to Roy's office. She stood in front of his door and sighed, making sure her eyes were completely dry before she reached for the doorknob. Serena turned it and slowly pushed the door open. The room was completely empty except for one person.

Roy was sitting as his desk, Kiko in his lap. He was sadly looking out the big picture window. Kiko was half asleep while the Colonel was petting his back. Serena gulped and silently walked in after closing the door after her. She walked up to his desk. Roy still was in his daydreams, he sighed heavily.

Roy still couldn't get the guilty feeling in his stomach to go away. He knew that he must have gone a little too far with the yelling. "_I should have been nicer to her. She must really hate my guts now for this._" Roy lowered his head some and he looked down at the semi-sleeping puppy. Roy couldn't deny it, but, he truly was starting to like Serena.

Serena cleared her throat. "Colonel Mustang." She said softly. Roy looked at her and gulped. "Serena, you came back." He turned his chair so he was looking right at her. He stood up and set Kiko on the ground. "Serena, I just wanted to-"

"Mustang, I'm sorry for letting my fears get in the way of my duties. I promise I won't dwell in my terrible past again." Roy blinked and looked at her dumbfounded. He then smiled and began to chuckle as he walked around his desk so know he stood beside her. Serena smiled and turned to him. "Serena I also want to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I got out of hand. And I'm sorry for that."

That's when she went and hugged him. Roy's eyes got wide and he stood as stiff as a board. "I forgive you Mustang. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you Serena." He smiled and eased up a bit and wrapped his arms gently around her, causing her to blush. After a few minutes they let go of each other. Serena pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. "M-Mustang, do you still have that mission folder?"

Yea I do. You still want to go on that mission though? I mean, if you don't want to I can find you another mission to go on." Roy looked down at her frowning. His arms now hanging at his sides. Serena smiled and nodded. "Mustang, it's like you said. 'I can't let my fears run my life.' If I want to become a great State Alchemist like you, I have to stop thinking about my past."

Roy blushed somewhat and chuckled. No one had ever complimented him like that before, and he liked it. He turned to his desk and picked up the red folder again. He cleared his throat and handed the folder to her. Serena took the folder from him and looked through the papers once again. After a few seconds she looked back at him. "So, when should I leave to go on this mission?"

"Well, anytime you want to. Though tomorrow morning would be best."

"Then that's when I'll go." She tucked the folder under her arm. Roy watched as she went behind his desk and picked up her still sleeping pet. She then walked over to where her backpack still was and she picked it up. She then started to put Kiko's toys away. "Well Mustang I should get going. I'll have to wake up early so I can go to my old home in the morning."

"W-Well, do you want me to walk you back to the Dormitory? Since I'm heading there anyways." Serena chuckled and slung her backpack over her back, Kiko still in her arms. "I don't see why not." Roy smiled and took a sigh of relief. He was starting to feel a bit calmer since he knew that Serena had forgiven him for earlier that day. He went to go pick up his coat.

That's when he remembered that he still had Serena's gloves. She would probably need them tomorrow. "Serena, before we go, I have to give you something. It's for tomorrows mission."

"What is it Mustang?" She asked as she adjusted Kiko so he was lying in her arms like a baby. Roy walked back to his desk and opened the top left drawer. Inside were a file, a few papers, and Serena's Black ignition cloth gloves. Serena now stood in front of Roy's desk. He picked up her gloves and handed them to her. "Here, you'll probably need these tomorrow, just in case. I should have given them back to you earlier today but I kind of forgot. Because of the somewhat chaotic morning."

"Yea, the chaotic morning that I caused." She giggled and balanced Kiko in her left arm as she took the gloves from him and put them in her pocket. "Aww come on. You didn't cause all of it. Just a bit of it. Now come on, I'm tired out." He said laughing as he walked towards the door. Serena chuckled and followed him out of his office.

About 15 minutes later, Roy and Serena had arrived in front of the door leading to Serena's room. Roy rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, well, here we are. Home sweet home."

"Yea heh, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mustang."

"Yea, oh and remember. Tomorrow night when you return, come to my room so we can start your training for the State Alchemy Exam." Serena nodded. "Ok then, I won't forget. Good night Mustang. And thanks for walking me home." The young female alchemist smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

Roy looked shocked and stunned, blushing. "Y-Yea, good night Serena." He smiled and gave her a small and gentle hug. Serena then walked into her room, closing the door gently after her. Roy smirked and just stood there in the hall apparently in a dreamland. He gently touched the cheek that Serena had kissed. He walked to his own room and opened the door stepping inside.

Serena sighed happily as she looked out her window. As soon as she got into her room after saying good night to Roy, she started to get her things ready for tomorrow. She had already changed into her PJ's and she was now sitting on her bed.

She was still a bit afraid of going on this important mission, but she knew that she had to be strong. She couldn't let Roy down, he was counting on her.

A few minutes later, she got under the covers and closed her eyes, she needed to get some sleep so she would be well rested for tomorrow.

Roy however was still wide-awake. He was sitting on his bed looking through a few alchemy books. He sighed heavily and sat the books down on the floor beside his bed. Roy knew that he was slowly falling for Serena even more. He just needed to talk it over with someone. Maes would be a good person to discuss it with, but it would also be bad for Roy. What if he told Maes and he went and told everyone about him and Serena? Roy couldn't take it. He knew that he loved Serena. He just didn't know what to think right now. He first needed to see if Serena liked him back.

Roy rubbed his head groaning, his head was beginning to hurt from all this thinking. "That does it. Tomorrow I'm going to ask her about how she feels about me. Then, if she says yes..ehh..I'll think more about this tomorrow." That's when he laid back on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell right to sleep, still in his t-shirt, uniform pants and boots.

* * *

**Well I hope you all loved this chapter. Sorry it took so long, i've had alot on my mind and i've kinda been busy with preparing for my first anime convention this weekend..IM TOTALLY EXCITED!! well, send me some reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK people....after 2 long years i FINALLY finished chapter 4....sorry about the wait...now...please read and review!! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist the only characters I own are Serena and Kiko**

**Oh, and thanks to Chelle and Kenchan for getting me back to writing this story...THANKS GUYS!!! -waves**

**Oh and i know I put that Roy is beginning to LOVE Serena....but that was a typo...im sorry guys!! and plus....this Love Story has alot more than just Roy loving Serena....youll see in the many chapters to come**

* * *

The next morning, Serena woke up to a puppy licking her face. She opened her eyes, chuckled and slowly stretched out her arms. "Ok, ok I'm awake, Kiko." She said giggling. Kiko barked happily. Serena chuckled yet again and sat up; running a hand through her slightly messed up hair. She turned to look at her alarm clock, her eyes immediately got wide. It was about 11:00 in the morning, she had forgotten to set her alarm clock the night before!

"Shit! I'm late!" She yelled out as she quickly got up and ran to her bathroom. She quickly got out of her PJ's and got into her uniform. She put her hair back into a neat ponytail the best she could. Then, she filled Kikos food and water bowls with fresh water and food for him.

"Sorry buddy, you can't go to work with me today." She said, gently petting the German Shepard on the head. Kiko looked as if he understood what she was saying and he began whining. Serena frowned and got up from being on her knees and she walked over to her bedside table.

Her black ignition cloth gloves were sitting right on top of a book she was reading. The female alchemist smiled and picked up the gloves and put them in her pocket. She also picked up the file that she needed for the mission and she started walking towards the door, but she was stopped by something grabbing the back of her book. Serena gasped and looked back and saw that Kiko was trying to keep her from going by holding onto the back of her boot with his small teeth.

"Argh Kiko please let go! I'm late as it is!" She said sternly. Kiko whined and slowly let go and walked away, his tail between his legs.

Serena watched him and frowned; she walked over to him and gently picked him up in her arms. "Well, maybe I can take you to see Mustang and maybe he can look after you while I'm out today."

Kiko barked happily, licking Serena's cheek. The female alchemist laughed and went to pick up her back pack. She then headed for the door.

A few minutes later she entered Roy's office, Kiko following right behind her. "Sorry I'm late Colonel my alarm clock didn't go off this morning." She said as she walked towards Roy's desk. Roy was looking outside the window; he turned to face her in his chair and smirked. "It's quite alright Serena; just don't let it happen again."

She smiled back at him and then looked down at Kiko, who was already sniffing around the room yet again. Roy chuckled and finally stood up, his arms behind his back. He walked around his desk and over to Serena and cleared his throat somewhat. Serena turned to look up at him. "Serena, there's something I have to ask you."

"Ok Mustang what is it?" She asked as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Roy appeared to be nervous about something. He was finally going to tell her how he truly felt about her, just to see what she would say. "Serena I-I was just-"

Just then the door opened and in came Roy's staff from a morning break. Roy sighed and Serena giggled. "Well that was a bit unexpected."

"Yea, well I bet you can tell me tonight when I get back. You still have to tutor me remember?" The young female alchemist said crossing her arms. Roy chuckled. "Yea, your right about that. Well you-you better get going. There's a car waiting for you to take you there." Serena nodded. "Ok…I'll-I'll see you tonight Colonel." She turned to walk off but she stopped and looks back at him. "Umm Mustang could I ask you a favor?" Roy looked back at her as he sat back down in his chair behind his desk and smiled a bit. "Sure what is it?"

"Could you possibly look after Kiko today while I'm gone? He didn't want to be left alone in my room and well, I thought that you might like to look after him." Roy blinked and rubbed the back of his head somewhat. "Well I'm pretty busy today, but I guess I can."

"Thanks Mustang, you're a lifesaver!" She said as she walked around his desk and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Roy blinked yet again and turned a beet red. Serena giggled and slowly turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Roy sat there just dazed. He gently touched the cheek that Serena had just kissed, a small smile appearing on his lips. Falman, who had seen everything, chuckled. The others weren't paying attention. Havoc slowly took a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket, remembering what had happened the following day. He looked at Roy and blinked before he went to light the cigarette.

Roy then snapped out of his somewhat stunned expression and looked at his staff. Falman was smiling as the Colonel looked towards them. Havoc chuckled as the Flame Alchemist started blushing once again. Roy cleared his throat and started sifting through some papers on his desk. He then stopped and put his fingertips together, trying to think.

Kiko meanwhile began barking and running around before Fuery laughed and quickly picked him up. Roy still wasn't paying attention. He was just staring out into space, apparently thinking long and hard about something. Havoc noticed this and chuckled. "What's wrong Chief? You've been awfully quiet ever since Serena left."

Roy blinked and looked at Havoc. He then sighed and stood back up looking out the window. The others just looked at each other. They knew something must be wrong. Roy really was never this quiet.

Roy sighed as he stared out the window. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. His eyes just blankly staring out into space. He truly was thinking long and hard about something.

----------------------------------------(FLASHBACK)-------------------------------------------

_Roy was slowly walking down the hallway alone, his hands in his pockets. It was pretty early in the morning. Roy just had to take a small walk around the area so he could think things over._

_He really needed to speak to someone about what he felt about Serena. But, who would listen? Maes would be a good person to discuss it with. But maybe Maes would spread it around. That would be embarrassing. The Flame Alchemist was stumped. He just didn't know who to talk to about this serious matter._

_Just then he heard a familiar voice calling for him. He stopped and turned around. It was the one person he really didn't want to talk to about his feelings. Maes smiled and walked up to him. "Wow Roy I didn't know that you come in this early!"_

"_I don't, I just came in early to try to think something over." Said Roy softly. Maes blinked and rubbed his head. "It must be something important then, huh?" Roy then nodded once again. He then looked around and then looked back at Maes. "Listen, Maes, If I tell you something, could you possibly keep it a secret for now?"_

"_Sure Roy you know you can always trust me." Roy took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "I-I'm kind of…well…starting to get feelings for…Serena." He said almost in a whisper. Maes blinked and looked at him smiling. "I-I just….I just don't know if I should tell her or not."_

"_Roy, let me tell you this. If you really do care about her, then you should tell her how you feel. Don't keep it bottled up inside."_

"_O-ok then, maybe I should tell her then. Maes, thanks." He said softly smiling. Maes nodded. "Anytime Roy, I just hope you're not going to treat her like you've treated the other girls you've been with."_

"_No, I wouldn't do that to her. She's different Maes. Serena has a lot more to her than just beauty. She's intelligent, funny, and she's got a lot of attitude. I would never let her go like those other girls." Maes chuckled. "Then just tell her how you feel Roy. Serena would listen, I know that. She cares about you too Roy. I can sense it every time she talks about you to me."_

"_You really think so Maes?" Roy said blinking and rubbing the back of his head somewhat. Maes nodded. "I know so." Roy nodded and gulped. Now all he needed was the courage to tell her._

-----------------------------------------(END FLASHBACK)-----------------------------------------

Roy continued to stare out the window for a few more seconds before Falman cleared his throat. He turned to his Subordinates. Breda blinked. "Colonel is something wrong?"

"Yea, it looks like something is bothering you." Said Falman. Roy sighed and slowly walked around his desk; he leaned back against it and crossed his arms.

"Something isn't bothering me. But, I have been thinking long and hard about something."

"And what's that sir?" Asked Fuery, still holding onto Kiko. Roy gulped and took a deep breath. "I've-I've started to get…well…attracted to Serena." He said softly. Everything got so silent that you could hear a pin drop. That was until there was a loud thump as Havoc fell off of his chair. Fuery and Falman were smiling. Breda was chuckling. "She's just, I don't know, mesmerized me. I can't get her out of my head." Continued Roy as he looked down at the floor. Falman chuckled. "Sir, we already knew that you liked her. We guessed that when Serena left."

"Yea, you couldn't stop blushing after she left." Said Fuery. Roy just blushed yet again and chuckled. Havoc soon got up from lying on the floor. He grumbled and just rested his head in his hand. It looked like he had lost another pretty girl to Roy yet again.

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Central City, Serena had arrived at her destination. She gulped as she walked into a small development of houses, long since abandoned. She stopped and looked at the once beautiful houses. She remembered long ago that this place wasn't so empty. As a matter of fact, it was a great place to live.

As she put her thoughts to the side, she started walking towards the biggest home in the area. The home was the most damaged. Her hand shook as she reached for the doorknob. She turned it and slowly walked inside.

The inside of the house was more damaged than the outside. The walls were charred black. The remaining furniture looked like someone took a match to it and burned it to a crisp. Serena frowned as se looked around. "Welcome home Serena…" She said softly to herself.

She sighed and slowly walked in further. So many bad memories in this place. Serena touched the semi-burnt couch and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek.

That's when she heard a loud thump come from a nearby room. Someone or something was in the house! Serena gasped and opened her eyes. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her gloves. She slowly put them on with some difficulty, since her hands were shaking like crazy. Once she did get then on she walked down the small corridor. The sound was getting a bit louder now.

Serena gulped as she reached for the door that once led to her father's home office. She slowly pushed the door open, her left hand out in front of her. She was ready to snap her finger at any sign of danger.

As soon as the door opened, she very slowly walked in. No one was in the room. She took a sigh of relief and lowered her hand. "I guess I must have been hearing things." She said to herself. She ran a hand through her hair. But then she saw something moving in the corner of the room, under some old newspapers. Serena blinked and slowly walked over to the pile and knelt down.

As soon as she picked up the papers, a squirrel quickly darted out from under the papers and out the slightly broken window. She gasped but then regained her composure. That loud thump was just a stupid squirrel. After she calmed down, she slowly looked around the room. She remembered her father's office. It looked so big back then. She sighed heavily and touched the top of the desk.

Her father used to spend countless hours in this room, when he wasn't trying to train Serena down in the basement. She sighed heavily and slowly turned to leave the room. She walked out into the corridor again and walked down to the last room. Serena gulped and slowly pushed the door open. There was a flight of stairs there, leading down to the basement. By this time Serena was trembling from head to toe.

The female alchemist slowly began to walk down the squeaky stairs, her hand on the slightly worn wooden banister. Once she stepped onto the bottom step, she looked around the semi dark room. She slowly walked up to a small desk with burn marks on it. She then looked to the left corner of the room. There stood a very burnt plank of wood with a large bulls eye on it.

Serena whimpered as she spotted the plank. That was the target that her father always made her practice on. She slowly walked over to it and slowly ran her hand over the slightly burnt wood.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, thinking back to the past…

--------------------------------------------(FLASHBACK)---------------------------------------------

"_But Daddy I'm tired of doing this! Can't I go to bed already?!" Asked Serena, she whined and rubbed her eyes. Yes, this was a 10 year old Serena. Her hair wasn't as long. It only went to her shoulders. She appeared to be crying. A man was standing in front of her. The man had black hair and piercing green eyes. He appeared to be Serena's father._

"_You're not going to bed until you get it right Serena!! I told you a thousand times that you have to concentrate on who or what your target was, then to aim and fire! Why can't I get that through your thick skull?!" He yelled, his hands balled up into fists. Serena whimpered and cowered before him. She knew what was coming. Just then her father back-handed her. She grunted as the force of the blow knocked her down. She began crying again. Her father just glared down at her._

"_Now get up and do it right this time!" He yelled angrily. Serena whimpered and got back up, shaking like a leaf._

_--------------------------_---------------(END FLASHBACK)-----------------------------------------

Serena slowly opened her eyes. A few small tears already trailing down her cheeks. She remembered, 3 days after that, she had killed her parents. She slowly lowered her head. The female alchemist had never felt this guilty before.

Serena then slowly began walking back up the stairs. She really shouldn't be here. This place held too many bad memories for her. As she walked back upstairs, she heard another loud thump coming from a nearby room. "_It's just another stupid squirrel, that's all. Nothing to worry about._" She thought sadly. She slowly passed the rooms, not even glancing in them.

She soon felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around, only to find that there was nothing behind her. The young woman thought that she was just feeling things. Maybe even remembering things from the past. Her father always used to follow her, mainly to just pester her about her training.

Just then Serena heard a low familiar chuckle right behind her. She gulped and almost immediately froze up. Now she KNEW she must be hearing things. That was her father's chuckle, but he was dead! Serena gulped and slowly turned around, her eyes wide.

No, it couldn't be! It was her father! Serena gulped and began trembling. He was dressed fully in his military uniform. An evil smirk on his face. Serena slowly backed up as her father very slowly began approaching her.

"H-How can you be alive!? I killed you!!" Yelled Serena, her eyes were wide. Serena's father chuckled, his eyes shining. "I've been waiting for you for so long. And now, I'm going to get my revenge!" He said laugh evilly. Serena whimpered and continued to back up. Her father smirked and continued to advance on her.

Serena gasped as she finally backed herself up against a wall and a window. She looked back at the wall then back at her father, fear in her eyes. Her father was advancing too quickly for her to run past him, she was trapped!

The Rolling Fire Alchemist stopped when he was right in front of her. Serena was trembling and whimpering, cowering before him. Just like she did so long ago. She smirked then grabbed Serena by the front of her uniform; she whimpered and began struggling against his grip. Her father didn't look like he was going to drop her any time soon.

Her father then laughed and tossed her. She yelled out as she went straight through the window and out onto the yard. The young alchemist rolled on the ground where she stopped in the middle of the yard. She was on her stomach; her eyes were closed, her body trembling.

There was the sound of laughter as her father stepped out of the broken window. He stopped and yet another voice came out of the alleyway beside the old and destroyed house. "Well done Envy, I think you stunned her." Said a girl with long wavy hair and was wearing a long black dress. A short, bald, fat man followed her out of the alleyway. He looked up at the girl, then at Serena's form on the ground. "Lust, can I eat her, please?" The girl called Lust sighed. "No Gluttony you can't eat her." Gluttony sighed and hung his head sadly.

Serena's father wasn't standing around anymore. Where her father once stood, stood a boy with long spiky green hair, the boy laughed. "I still can't believe how easy this girl was to take down! All I had to do was find a picture of some stupid family and took on the form of the fatherly figure in the picture and she started freaking out!!" Envy laughed as he looked at Serena's unmoving body. The 3 people soon started advancing on Serena, she still didn't move.

Serena grunted, slowly and finally she began to move. She slowly opened her eyes halfway and saw that they were walking towards her. She growled and slowly got to her feet. "You monsters, I don't know what the hell you are. But you're going to pay for tricking me!!!!" She yelled as she quickly snapped her fingers on both hands aiming right at them.

The 3 of them seemed to disappear as the ground in front of them exploded. Instead of hitting her targets, she had hit the house and it once again in many years started to burn. She smirked and soon winced. She held her bruised side. She needed to get out of here, and quickly. Once she turned and started to walk towards the street. But, she stopped and quickly looked back towards the house; she had heard an evil laugh.

"Nice try girl!" Said Envy as he rematerialized right in front of her. Lust chuckled and crossed her arms as she rematerialized with Gluttony right beside Envy. Gluttony giggled and stared hungrily at her. Serena whimpered in fear, her eyes opened wide. Envy chuckled before Lust's nails grew into painful looking daggers. Serena gulped and quickly began snapping her fingers again and again at them, creating large explosions all around the area. They quickly dodged all of her attacks with ease, which made Serena even more mad and panicky.

She then gulped and gasped as she then felt something sharp pierce her left shoulder. Lust chuckled and slowly pulled her razor sharp nails from the female alchemist's shoulder. Serena grunted in pain and held her bloody shoulder. She slowly backed up and fell to her knees. Lust began to advance on her to finish her off. Serena was exhausted, bruised and battered.

"Foolish alchemist…" She said before she prepared the final blow. Serena whimpered and closed her eyes. She was cornered now, with nowhere to go. Lust chuckled and Envy smirked evilly.

Lust then looked up and retracted her razor sharp nails. Envy, Lust, and Gluttony then quickly ran off without another word. Serena gasped and opened her eyes when the final blow never came. She weakly stood up and looked around. She whimpered as she noticed that she was surrounded by her own flames. She franticly started running around to see if there was a way out of the ring of fire.

Two military cars pulled up to the burning building and grounds. Roy quickly got out of the first car with Fuery, Falman, Breda and Havoc. Roy gasped as he saw the scene before him. He saw Serena panicking in the circle of flames. He ran forward and through the flames, singeing his clothes somewhat. Serena turned to look up at him. Havoc ordered the others to get some water to douse the flames quickly.

Serena looked up at Roy and then ran to him hugging him very tightly. He could feel her shaking. "Serena…why did you do this!?" He said glaring down at her. The young woman whimpered and looked up into his eyes. "Mustang I didn't mean to do this I swear!! I was being attacked, you have to believe me!!" She cried out clinging to him. She then went to tell him about her attackers. Roy growled and went to push her away, but he stopped. He looked deeply into her eyes. She was really frightened. He somehow knew she was now telling the truth.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. "Shh…don't worry…I know you didn't do this on purpose Serena. But your going to need to tell me what happened." He said softly to her. Serena sniffled and looked up at him and nodded slowly and began to try to tell him what went on.

Havoc and the others finally got the fires out with a water hose in front of one of the houses. The person who was in the 2nd car finally came into view. It was the Fuhrer. Serena saw him and gulped, he immediately started shaking again. She knew she was going to get it now. The Fuhrer walked up to both Roy and Serena. A Military Police Officer right behind him.

Roy looked at her. "Don't worry; I'll talk to him about this. You shouldn't get in trouble for this then." He smiled at her and she smiled back. The Flame Alchemist then turned and stood in between Serena and the Fuhrer.

"Step aside Colonel Mustang." He said as the Military Officer behind him pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Serena saw them and whimpered a few tears of fear starting to run down her cheeks. Roy then spoke up. "Serena didn't mean to do this on purpose Fuhrer…" He said frowning. "She told me she was attacked by 3 different people. I mean just look at her!" He said standing aside so the Fuhrer could get a good look at some of Serena's wounds. She was a wreck. Tears starting to trail down her cheeks, mixing with her blood. She held her bleeding shoulder in pain.

The Fuhrer sighed and closed his eyes. He then looked back at the Military Officer and shook his head. The Police Officer put the handcuffs away and stood here. The Fuhrer then looked back at Roy and Serena and sighed. "Alright Colonel Mustang, but this was her last and final chance. If she screws up again I will have no choice but to have her arrested. And I want you to make a report of what happened here in Serena's own words. And I want it on my desk by Thursday…no exceptions." The Fuhrer then walked back to the car without saying another word.

Roy took a sigh of relief and then looked at Serena, who had stopped shaking finally. She was looking up at him still looking a bit petrified. Roy smiled and slowly started leading her back to the 1st car. Havoc and the others were going to leave after cleaning up the area. Havoc didn't like the idea, but had decided to stay with the others to help.

Roy drove Serena back to the Military Dormitories. He helped her out of the car and walked with her to his room. He couldn't just leave her in this state, all bruised, bloodied and beaten up. He opened his door and led her inside. He had a small room that was somewhat clean. "Sorry about the mess, I usually never have guests."

"It's ok Mustang…" She aid softly before she winced in pain and held her still bleeding shoulder. Roy frowned and had her sit on his bed as he went to get a First Aid Kit. Serena looked around a bit before he came back.

Roy blushed a bit. He couldn't treat Serena's wounds with her shirt on. "Umm Serena…You jacket and shirt…" Serena blinked and she looked at him before she started to blush. "O…O-Ok then…If I have to." She slowly slid her jacket off and got to work on her shirt. Roy looked away a bit blushing madly. He wanted to respect some of her privacy, but he couldn't work on cleaning her wounds while looking away.

Serena was wearing a black sports bra underneath her shirt today, Roy then looked back at her blushing madly. They didn't speak to one another for a while as Roy looked deeply into her eyes. He tore his eyes away from her after a few minutes to start getting out the stuff to clean the 3 medium sized wounds in her shoulder.

Roy finally began cleaning her wounds and Serena hissed at the stinging. "Shh…I know it hurts Serena…You should try this stuff on open wound burns. Now THAT hurts!" He said laughing, trying to cheer her up. She cracked a small smiled as she looked into his eyes. Roy looked back at her and stopped bandaging her wounds.

"Mustang, I want to thank you for sticking up for me earlier." She said blushing a bright red. Roy looked at her and smiled blushing slightly. "Your welcome Serena…It was nothing really." She said softly. Serena smirked and once he was done bandaging her up, she hugged him. Roy blinked but he smirked and hugged her back gently, slowly rubbing her back.

Serena blushed and slowly looked up into Roy's eyes then. "Serena…" Roy said. "I-I have something to tell you. Promise me you'll hear me out and not laugh."

"I promise Mustang." She said softly smiling cutely up at him. Roy finally started spilling his guts that he was in fact, falling for Serena. "I-I just didn't have the guts to tell you till now." He lowered his head and looked away, waiting for Serena to start laughing at him. But, the sound of laughter never came.

Serena smiled and then put a hand on Roy's cheek, making him look into her eyes once again. She then frowned and sighed. "Roy, how could you like someone like me? I murdered my whole family after all."

"Serena, I don't care if you murdered your family at all. I like you because…because your smart, funny, and you have an attitude that mirrors mine." He said blushing a bright red. Who knew those types of words could come from the Flame Alchemist. Serena blushed and then finally hugged him tightly again, moved by his words. Roy's eyes got wide and finally Serena pulled away from the hug and looked deeply into his eyes. Roy blushed again and soon slowly moved a few strands of hair off of the female alchemists face.

Serena then smiled and finally moved in closer and brought her lips to Roy's. Roy gasped but eased into the gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around Serena and then slowly pulled away smiling at her. They were both blushing around this time. Roy smirked and chuckled and got up, walking over to his desk where he picked up an Alchemy book as Serena put her shirt back on over her bandages.

Let's just say they didn't get much studying done that night.

* * *

**Well was that a good cliffhanger chapter or what!? I promise that i'll write more of this story I PROMISE!! now....let me see some reviews!! hehehe cya later people!!**


End file.
